The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol used by a receiving network. For example, one or more computers can communicate with other computers over the Internet.
Information between computers travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as protocols. Instant messaging is a form of communication that travels over the Internet. Instant messaging also offers transmission of information between one or more users via collaborative messaging tools. Moreover, in business or personal settings, individuals frequently collaborate and share information over the Internet via the collaborative messaging tools. Furthermore, collaborative messaging tools, can include, for instance, IBM® Lotus® Sametime® (IBM, Lotus and Sametime are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries of both). The collaborative messaging tools can also be adapted to allow users to communicate in real-time with other users through social networking websites, computing environments, cell phones, and/or other communication devices.